1st International Film Awards
This is the first edition of International Film Award, referred to the year 2012. The list of nominees was announced on 8 February 2012. Winners will be announced, however, on 11 February 2012. Team The team of experts of the first edition is composed by: * International President: WikiAward. * Other Members: Alan Rock, Paul Davison Nominees and winners Nominees and winners for the 1st edition of the International Film Award were: 'Best Film' * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy – Tomas Alfredson * Hugo – Martin Scorsese * Moneyball – Bennett Miller * The Artist – Michel Hazanavicius * The Descendants – Alexander Payne Best Animated Feature * The Adventures of Tin Tin – Steven Spielberg * Kung Fu Panda 2 – Jennifer Yuh Nelson * Chico and Rita – Fernando Trueba and Javier Mariscal * Puss in Boots – Chris Miller * Cars 2 – John Lasseter 'Best Action Film' * Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows – Guy Ritchie * Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol – Brad Bird * Cowboys & Aliens – Jon Favreau * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides – Rob Marshall * Thor – Kenneth Branagh Best Comedy or Drama Film * The Descendants – Alexander Payne * Midnight in Paris – Woody Allen * Hugo – Martin Scorsese * The Artist – Michel Hazanavicius * Albert Nobbs – Rodrigo Garcia Best Actor in a Leading Role * Gary Oldman – Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy * George Clooney – The Descendants * Jean Dujardin – The Artist * Robert Downey Jr. – Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows * Brad Pitt – Moneyball 'Best Actrees in a Leading Role' * Berenice Bejo – The Artist * Viola Davis – The Help * Meryl Streep – The Iron Lady * Glenn Close – Albert Nobbs * Tida Swinton – We Need to Talk About Kevin 'Best Supporting Actor' * Benedict Cumberbatch – Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy * Nick Nolte – Warrior * Philip Seymour Hoffman – The Ides of March * Jared Harris – Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows * Jonah Hill – Moneyball 'Best Supporting Actrees' * Octavia Spencer – The Help * Kathy Burke – Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy * Janet McTeer – Albert Nobbs * Carey Mulligan – Drive * Melissa McCarthy – Bridesmaids Best Original Screenplay * Michel Hazanavicius – The Artist * Woody Allen – Midnight in Paris * Abi Morgan – The Iron Lady * Annie Mumolo and Kristen Wiig – Bridesmaids * J. C. Chandor – Margin Call Best Adapted Screenplay * Bridget O'Connor and Peter Straughan – Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy * George Cloneey, Grant Heslov and Beau Willimon – The Ides of March * John Logan – Hugo * Gleen Close and John Banville – Albert Nobbs * Tate Taylor – The Help 'Best Directing' * Michel Hazanavicius – The Artist * Martin Scorsese – Hugo * Tate Taylor – The Help * Gleen Close – Albert Nobbs * Tomas Alfredson – Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy 'Best Cinematography' * Hoyte Van Hoytema – Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy * Guillaume Schiffman – The Artist * Janusz Kaminski – War Horse * Robert Richardson – Hugo * Jeff Cronenweth – The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo Best Film Editing *'Thelma Schoonmaker – Hugo' *Kevin Tent – The Descendants *Dino Jonsater – Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy *Anne-Sophie Bion and Michel Hazanavicius – The Artist *Mattew Newman – Drive Best Art Direction *'Maria Djurkovic and Tatiana MacDonald – Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy' *Rick Carter and Lee Sandales – War Horse *Robert Gould and Laurence Bennett – The Artist *Dante Ferretti and Francesca Lo Schiavo – Hugo *Jane Ann Stewart – The Descendants Best Makeup *'Jan Archibald and Morag Ross – Hugo' *Martial Corneville, Lynn Johnston and Matthew W. Mungle – Albert Nobbs *Mark Coulier and J. Roy Helland – The Iron Lady *Felicity Bowring, Sophia Burnage and Konnie Daniel – Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy *Jenny Shircore – My Week with Marilyn Best Costume Design *'Jaqueline Durran – Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy' *Mark Bridges – The Artist *Sandy Powell – Hugo *Jill Taylor – My Week with Marilyn *Penny Rose – Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Best Score *'Alberto Iglesias – Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy' *John Williams – War Horse *Howard Shore – Hugo *Ludovic Bource – The Artist *Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross – The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo Best Ensemble *'Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy' *The Help *Hugo *The Artist *Moneyball 'Best Scene' *'Ending Montage - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy' *George Melies's Flashback - Hugo *Life's a hapy song - The Muppets *Final dance - The Artist *The elevator - Drive 'Best Sound' *'Tom Fleischman, Philip Stockton, Eugene Gearty and John Midgley – Hugo' *Stuart Wilson, Andy Nelson, Gary Rydstrom, Richard Hymns and Tom Johnson – War Horse *Stephen Griffiths, Andy Shelley, Doug Cooper, Howard Bargroff and John Casali – Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy *David Parker, Michael Semanik, Ren Klyce and Bo Persson – The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo *Deb Adair, Ron Bochar, Dave Giammarco and Ed Novick – Moneyball Statistics winnings/nominations *'10'/'15' - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy * 3'/'13 - Hugo * 3'/'13 - The Artist * 1'/'5 - The Descendants * 1'/'5 - The Help * 1'/'3 - Sherlock Holmes:A Game of Shadows * 1'/'1 - The Adventures of Tin Tin * 0'/'6 - Albert Nobbs * 0'/'5 - Moneyball * 0'/'4 - War Horse * 0'/'3 - Drive * 0'/'3 - The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo * 0'/'3 - The Iron Lady * 0'/'2 - Bridesmaids * 0'/'2 - Midnight in Paris * 0'/'2 - My Week with Marilyn * 0'/'2 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * 0'/'2 - The Ides of March * 0'/'1 - Cars 2 * 0'/'1 - Chico and Rita * 0'/'1 - Cowboys & Aliens * 0'/'1 - Kung Fu Panda 2 * 0'/'1 - Margin Call * 0'/'1 - Mission Impossible * 0'/'1 - Puss in Boots * 0'/'1 - The Muppets * 0'/'1 - Thor * 0'/'1 - Warrior * 0'/'1 - We Need to Talk About Kevin Category:Editions of International Film Award